Cannibal Holocaust
Cannibal Holocaust è un film diretto da Ruggero Deodato nel 1979, uscito nelle sale cinematografiche nel 1980. Considerato da molti il più famoso e controverso film del genere cannibal, alla sua uscita generò subito grandi polemiche, per le uccisioni di animali (giudicate da alcuni autentiche) e per il realismo di alcune scene. Fu quindi additato come snuff movie e per questo motivo fu intentata una causa contro il regista. Il film rafforzò la fama di Deodato come autore estremo, dopo il precedente Ultimo mondo cannibale, e gli valse l'appellativo di Monsieur Cannibal, datogli dai francesi. Nonostante le controversie, Cannibal Holocaust è considerato da molti un'interessante e cruda analisi della società contemporanea, nonché un lucido atto d'accusa contro i mass media, diversi anni prima di Assassini nati. Già dalle prime sequenze, Deodato fa capire quali siano nella sua visione i veri selvaggi (mentre un reporter alla TV parla delle tribù cannibali, le immagini mostrano scene di vita in una città moderna). Il film non è mai stato trasmesso dalla televisione italiana, a parte qualche volta in terza serata su Italia 7, a finne anni '90,in versione "cut" a causa del divieto per i minori di 18 anni. È stato proiettato alla Mostra internazionale d'arte cinematografica di Venezia del 2004, nell'ambito della rassegna Italian Kings of the B's. Trama Il film inizia con una veduta aerea della foresta amazzonica, accompagnata dalla dolce musica di Riz Ortolani. Si apprende da un servizio televisivo che quattro giovani reporter, tre ragazzi e una ragazza (Jack Anders, Shanda Tomaso, Mark Williams e Alan Yates), incaricati dalla emittente televisiva BDC di girare un documentario sulle tribù che praticano il cannibalismo in Amazzonia, non danno più notizie da un mese. Il professor Harold Monroe viene incaricato di effettuare le ricerche e, mentre raggiunge la località, dà ordine di far partire subito una spedizione militare. A questo punto si alternano scene distensive della giungla e filmati di repertorio che mostrano fucilazioni e atti di cannibalismo. Uno dei militari muore, avvelenato da una freccia al curaro, e viene catturato un indigeno che stringe tra le mani un accendino. Il professore inizia la sua ricerca, facendosi accompagnare da una guida, da un giovane indio e da uno schiavo indigeno. Nella foresta i quattro incontrano serpenti, leopardi, caimani e sanguisughe; trovano anche il cadavere scarnificato e divorato dai vermi di un amico della guida e un gigantesco guscio di tartaruga. La guida costringe lo schiavo a fare uso di cocaina, dopodiché l'indio squarta un topo muschiato (la ripresa sembrerebbe essere stata realizzata senza l'ausilio di effetti speciali, uccidendo realmente l'animale). thumb|300px|left|Il teschio di Jack Anders All'improvviso, con uno stacco, si inserisce la sequenza di un'adultera che viene trascinata dal marito, violentata con un fallo di pietra e infine lapidata. La scena è sottolineata da un cupo sottofondo musicale. thumb|300px||right|La punizione dell'adultera Il professore intanto raggiunge un villaggio dove il capo tribù gesticola indicando capanne bruciate e resti umani. La spedizione continua il suo cammino e giunge a un altro villaggio, abitato dagli indios Shamatari. Finalmente il gruppo giunge al villaggio dei cannibali, dove trova i corpi ridotti a scheletri dei reporter e il materiale da loro girato. La spedizione viene invitata gentilmente a un pranzo cannibale. Il professore torna a New York e visiona il materiale girato dai quattro reporter. Vengono mostrati cinque filmati: il primo è un filmato girato in precedenza dai quattro, e mostra fucilazioni e violenze terribili. È seguito da alcuni filmati girati in Amazzonia: i quattro scherzano e chiacchierano. Uno stacco fa vedere il professore che parla con i parenti dei ragazzi, e dalle loro risposte e dai loro atteggiamenti si comincia a instillare il dubbio che i quattro non fossero persone particolarmente "civili". Nel secondo video sono mostrate raccapriccianti uccisioni di animali in diretta. I reporter trascinano fuori dal fiume una gigantesca tartaruga e la sventrano completamente, tra il disgusto e l'eccitazione; quindi vi è l'uccisione di un'enorme vedova nera, una gamba amputata per il morso di un serpente e altre immagini di carattere antropologico. 300px|thumb|right|Il villaggio dei cannibali viene raso al suolo dai quattro reporter Nel terzo video i quattro entrano in un villaggio, radunano gli abitanti in una capanna, e le danno fuoco, bruciando vivi gli indios. Intanto, mentre riprendono la scena con eccitazione, sostengono che siano stati altri indigeni a commettere il fatto. Si passa quindi a una scena di sesso tra Alan Yates e Shanda Tomaso, un accoppiamento quasi selvaggio che si svolge sotto gli occhi di un silenzioso gruppo di indigeni anziani. Nel quarto filmato c'è una scena sconvolgente, dove una donna incinta viene fatta partorire, il neonato viene immerso nel fango e lei viene lapidata. Jack Anders, Mark Williams e Alan Yates poi inseguono una giovanissima indigena e la stuprano, sotto gli occhi sconvolti di Shanda Tomaso, che cerca invano di farli smettere. Alla fine i quattro impalano la povera ragazza indigena e riprendono la scena, commentando il fatto e sottolineando il comportamento barbaro degli indigeni, come se il terribile gesto fosse colpa loro. Le scene finali del film mostrano la morte in diretta dei quattro reporter, catturati e sventrati dai cannibali. Jack Anders viene evirato e letteralmente fatto a pezzi, Shanda Tomaso viene violentata e decapitata, mentre Alan Yates muore davanti alla telecamera, gridando: «Continua a girare!». Il film si conclude a New York, dove i dirigenti della BDC, disgustati, rinunciano a mostrare i filmati dei reporter. Il professore esce dagli studi perplesso e scioccato, commentando: «Mi chiedo chi siano i veri cannibali». 200px|thumb|left|La scena tagliata dal film Scene tagliate In una foto di scena si vede un indigeno steso sulla riva di un fiume, con le gambe e i piedi divorati dai piranhas. Deodato ha dichiarato: « ''La scena credo sia stata girata (veramente non me lo ricordo), ma poi probabilmente è stata tagliata in fase di montaggio. Mi pare che fu eliminata perché i piranhas non sembravano veri »'. Scene cult [[Immagine:Cannibal holocaust.JPG|thumb|right|300px|La scena più famosa del film, per la quale Deodato venne accusato di aver fatto uno ''snuff movie]] La scena più famosa e agghiacciante del film è quella della ragazza indigena violentata e impalata. Questa fu la scena che più di tutte sollevò il sospetto di essere snuff, ovvero girata dal vero con violenza reale. In realtà la ragazza fu fatta sedere su un sellino legato al palo e le fu messo un paletto appuntito sulla bocca, per dare la sensazione che il legno le avesse trapassato tutto il corpo. Comunque, il regista dichiarò che la ragazza indigena che interpretava la parte era veramente spaventata. Estetica e stile Il film è diviso in due parti: The Last Road to Hell, che riguarda le ricerche del professor Monroe, è stata girata in 35 mm, mentre The Green Inferno, che riguarda i quattro reporter, è stata girata in 16 mm, con la pellicola graffiata e un uso costante della macchina a mano, per dare la sensazione del vero filmato non professionale. Deodato ha affermato: « ''Ci misi una cura maniacale in quel film perché tutto fosse perfetto, ho strisciato addirittura la pellicola per rendere il tutto più veritiero ''». Produzione Regia Il film fu proposto a Deodato da alcuni produttori tedeschi, che gli chiesero di realizzare un film simile a Ultimo mondo cannibale, la pellicola di grande successo diretta dal regista nel 1977. Deodato scelse come produttore Franco Palaggi, che produsse tra gli altri Per un pugno di dollari di Sergio Leone. Il budget era pari a 180 milioni di lire dell'epoca. thumb|right|200px|Ruggero Deodato Palaggi voleva girare a Cartagena, in Colombia, nelle location del film Queimada, diretto da Gillo Pontecorvo, ma Deodato non era d'accordo, in quanto non vi ritrovava l'atmosfera della giungla. All'aeroporto incontrò un documentarista che gli parlò di Leticia, un piccola città della Colombia, al confine con Perù e Brasile, raggiungibile o per via fluviale, lungo il Rio delle Amazzoni, o per via aerea. Deodato e Palaggi partirono e decisero così di girare lì per quattro settimane, in condizioni climatiche quasi impossibili. La troupe si spostava insieme a delle guide locali, che fendevano le strade con i machete. Il regista ha rivelato: « ''Leticia è un posto incredibile. Da lì passa tutta la droga del mondo, ma non ho avuto nessun problema con i narcotrafficanti ''». Cast Il film è stato girato in lingua inglese e in presa diretta, per ricercare il maggior realismo possibile (Deodato avrebbe voluto farlo uscire nelle sale italiane non doppiato). Le quote di partecipazione del cast però prevedevano che la metà degli attori fossero italiani, quindi il regista si rivolse all'Actor's Studio dove trovò due giovani attori italiani che parlavano l'inglese: Francesca Ciardi, ragazza romana dei Parioli e Luca Barbareschi. La prima sarebbe in seguito divenuta moglie del giornalista Paolo Frajese, mentre Barbareschi è oggi un affermato attore e regista. Per gli attori americani invece la scelta cadde su Robert Kerman, che aveva già lavorato con Deodato in Concorde Affaire '79. In seguito il regista scoprì che Kerman era un attore di film porno, rimanendo molto sorpreso da questa notizia. Gli altri due reporter sono interpretati da Gabriel Yorke e Perry Pirkanen, che dopo Cannibal Holocaust non fecero molti altri film. Tra i dirigenti della BDC che alla fine rifiutano di mostrare i filmati c'è anche Paolo Paoloni, noto soprattutto per aver interpretato il "Mega Direttore Galattico" nella saga di Fantozzi. La scena della punizione dell'adultera fu interpretata dalla costumista colombiana Lucia Costantini, poiché tutte le altre ragazze indigene si rifiutarono. In seguito, Deodato ha però smentito la notizia. Deodato appare in un cameo all'inizio del film: è seduto in un parco davanti alla Columbia University a New York. thumb|right|300px|Gabriel Yorke recita nel ruolo di Alan Yates La Ciardi era molto presa dalla parte e per questo fu vittima di scherzi particolarmente pesanti da parte della troupe: le fu anche fatto trovare un teschio di dimensioni umane sepolto sotto il fango, cosa che le provocò una crisi isterica. Nella scena di sesso la Ciardi si ribellò alle indicazioni di Deodato, e disse a Gabriel Yorke di non farsi manipolare dal regista: per questa scena Deodato disse quindi ai due di fare quello che volevano con calma. La scena comunque è simulata. Per rendere il film ancora più realistico, il contratto prevedeva che gli attori che impersonavano i fotoreporter dispersi sparissero dalla circolazione, soprattutto dalla televisione e dal cinema, per un anno. Deodato ha dichiarato: «'' 'L'operazione ''Cannibal Holocaust doveva essere fatta con attori credibili. Dovevamo presentare il fatto come fosse una cosa vera. Avevamo bisogno di quattro persone che potevano poi sparire per due anni, perché erano morti e quindi nessuno doveva sapere niente di loro. Dovevamo fare un falso snuff ''»'. Gli attori furono comunque "resuscitati" in occasione del processo, dato che si accusava Deodato di averli uccisi realmente. Tutti gli indios erano abitanti del posto, veri cannibali, debitamente acconciati. Il loro capo, Tunche, si faceva capire a gesti e collaborava bene alla realizzazione del film, imitando il regista, tanto che Deodato gli diede più di un ruolo, anche se ha poi affermato che più di una volta l'indigeno si ubriacava con la ''Chuchuasa, un liquore locale: « ''C'è proprio una scena in cui lui è al villaggio e parla con i suoi uomini. In un "campo" è sobrio, mentre nel "controcampo" è completamente sbronzo ''». La ragazza incinta che nel film viene lapidata, cinque giorni dopo la fine delle riprese diede alla luce il bambino. Lo scenografo Massimo Antonello Geleng ha dichiarato che gli indios erano molto educati e gentili, e che una volta alla fine di una scena attesero che la troupe salisse su una barca per poi salire essi stessi. Riprese Le riprese iniziarono il 4 giugno 1979 e durarono nove settimane. Gli interni del film furono girati a Roma, negli Studi De Paolis. Gli esterni furono girati, oltre che nella foresta amazzonica e in Colombia, anche a New York. La troupe comprendeva 15 elementi. Quando Gabriel Yorke arrivò sul set per girare la sua prima scena non aveva nessuna idea sul genere del film, in quanto non aveva letto ancora la sceneggiatura. Quando fu pronto per girare la sua prima scena, si trovò nel mezzo della ripresa relativa all'amputazione della gamba ai danni della guida dei quattro reporter. In un'intervista Yorke dichiarò di aver anch'egli creduto di girare uno snuff movie. 300px|right|thumb|Mark Williams spara al maialino 300px|right|thumb|La casa sull'albero degli indios Shamatari, opera dello scenografo Massimo Antonello Geleng Immediatamente dopo l'uccisione del maialino, Gabriel Yorke fece un lungo monologo che Deodato avrebbe voluto includere nel film, ma che alla fine fu tagliato. Yorke disse di essersi dispiaciuto durante le riprese perché aveva sentito il maialino urlare e morire. Perry Pirkanen pianse durante l'uccisione della tartaruga, Luca Barbareschi invece ha ammesso di non aver avuto nessun rimorso per aver sparato al maialino, ma di aver ricevuto minacce da parte degli animalisti per questo, mentre Deodato ha dichiarato che tutti gli animali uccisi nel film venivano mangiati sia dai componenti della troupe, sia dagli indigeni. «''La cosa che mi ha fatto più impressione sono state le scimmie. C'è la scena in cui gli indios ammazzano la scimmia e le succhiano il cervello. Noi avevamo quattro scimmiette di riserva. Quando tagliammo la testa a una le altre quattro sono morte di crepacuore. Quella è stata la cosa più atroce ''». Il villaggio degli indios che viene bruciato dai quattro ragazzi è stato costruito dallo scenografo Massimo Antonello Geleng appositamente per il film, come anche la casa sul grande albero dove abitano gli indios Shamatari. I costumi degli indigeni sono stati prodotti ispirandosi ai chenchama, vale a dire le pitture su corteccia d'albero dipinte secondo le usanza locale. Una delle guide presenti sul set del film fu arrestata a causa di Ruggero Deodato, che la denunciò perché partecipava ai cosiddetti safari indios, vere e proprie cacce agli indigeni. Quando uscì dal carcere la guida giurò che avrebbe ucciso Deodato. Sui safari indios il regista aveva scritto un soggetto, che trattava anche del traffico di organi, ma rinunciò al progetto per paura di ritorsioni. Deodato ha dichiarato di aver girato il film in un momento difficile della sua vita: in quel periodo stava divorziando da Silvia Dionisio e ha messo nel film tutto il dolore e la rabbia derivanti dalla separazione Il regista ha affermato che l'ispirazione per la storia gli venne dal figlio, disgustato da tutte le immagini violente che vedeva nei telegiornali: « ''La storia me la suggerì mio figlio, che all'epoca non voleva guardare la televisione perché era scioccato da tutti i reportage violenti che passavano al telegiornale, i morti ammazzati dalle Brigate Rosse ecc'' »'. I filmati di cannibalismo e fucilazioni che si vedono all'inizio del film sono in parte vere (si tratta di esecuzioni avvenute in un paese africano), in parte create con effetti speciali. Tutti i nomi delle tribù sono reali, e le loro abitudini sono le stesse che si vedono nel film. Oltre alla tribù Shamatari nel film sono presenti anche le tribù dei Tibuna e degli Anamaru. Nei titoli di coda appare il nome di Lamberto Bava come aiuto regista, ma Deodato ha negato la sua partecipazione al film. thumb|right|300px|L'enigmatica scritta sui titoli di coda del film Al termine del film, prima dei titoli di coda, appare una scritta enigmatica: '« ''Il proiezionista Billy K. Kirov è stato condannato a due mesi di reclusione con la condizionale e al pagamento di una multa di 10.000 dollari per sottrazione di materiale cinematografico. Noi sappiamo che per quel materiale ne ha ricevuti 250.000'' »'. In realtà l'episodio era stato inventato dal regista, per accrescere la sensazione di realismo del film. Date di uscita e titoli per l'estero Il film uscì in Italia il 7 febbraio 1980, a cui seguì la Spagna il 19 ottobre 1980, la Germania Ovest il 16 gennaio 1981, la Francia il 22 aprile 1981, le Filippine il 22 aprile 1982 e gli USA il 19 giugno 1985. Il film uscì in Germania Ovest come ''Nackt und zerfleischt, in Danimarca come Kannibal Massakren, in Argentina e in Venezuela come Cannibal Holocausto, in Finlandia come Kannibalieen Polttouhrit e in Spagna come Holocausto Canibal. Accoglienza Cannibal Holocaust in Italia non ottenne il successo sperato, anche a causa delle traversie giudiziarie che ne impedirono l'immediata uscita nelle sale. In totale incassò 360 milioni di lire. Ottenne invece un ottimo riscontro commerciale all'estero: complessivamente incassò 200 milioni di dollari, di cui 21 milioni solo a Tokyo. In Giappone, dopo E.T. l'Extra-Terrestre diretto da Steven Spielberg nel 1982, è stato il film che ha registrato in assoluto più incassi al botteghino. Durante la proiezione del film avvenuta a Bogotá il regista ebbe una brutta avventura, come da lui dichiarato: '''« ''Quando il film uscì a Bogotá c'era la fila per andarlo a vedere. Il fonico del film, un colombiano mio amico, per farsi pubblicità fomentò una polemica secondo la quale il film attaccava gli indios. Poi disse che ero pazzo e che uccidevo davvero le persone. Contemporaneamente una mia amica hostess, con la quale avevo avuto una storia, mi portò a una festa, dove c'erano giornalisti e gente di cultura colombiana. A un certo punto mi presentò come il regista di Cannibal Holocaust. Mi spinsero e mi cacciarono, sono stato anche inseguito da due giornalisti inferociti che mi urlavano dietro. Arrivato in albergo mi telefonò una giornalista dicendomi che la mattina dopo avrei dovuto fare una conferenza stampa. Io non ci sono andato, confesso che mi sono cacato sotto. Ho chiamato Salvo Basile, che mi diede il numero di un mafioso della zona che aveva una fazenda. Questo tizio mi venne a prendere con un'auto corazzata e mi portò con un elicottero sull'isola del Rosario. Ci rimasi per una settimana, poi prenotai un posto su un aereo per Miami'' »'. Censura La prima del film avvenne a Milano il 7 febbraio 1980. Subito dopo a Roma e nella stessa Milano alcuni vandali imbrattarono i manifesti del film, che raffiguravano la donna impalata. Il 12 marzo 1980, a seguito della denuncia di un cittadino, il film fu sequestrato su tutto il territorio nazionale, sulla base di una vecchia legge fascista contro la tortura delle cavie. La pellicola venne accusata di essere '« ''opera'' contraria al buon costume e alla morale »'. La United Artists, che produsse il film si ritirò, mentre i produttori chiamarono ben sette avvocati per difendere il film, tra cui anche l'avvocato Giuseppe Prisco. Deodato ha affermato che per lui l'errore della casa di distribuzione fu di far uscire il film subito in una grande città, mentre lui avrebbe preferito una città più piccola. Il 4 giugno arrivò la sentenza: Deodato, lo sceneggiatore Gianfranco Clerici, i produttori e il distributore della pellicola furono condannati a quattro mesi di reclusione, 400.000 lire di multa e un mese di arresto, con la condizionale. Fu assolto subito solo il direttore della fotografia Sergio D'Offizi. I produttori presentarono un ricorso in appello, mentre il regista si disinteressò della questione per promuovere il film all'estero. Durante il processo Deodato chiamò i quattro attori protagonisti, per mostrare al giudice che erano vivi, e chiarì che le sequenze dei riti cannibali erano state fatte con l'ausilio di effetti speciali. Il regista e la troupe rischiarono ugualmente la galera quando emerse che le uccisioni di animali erano reali. Deodato si difese dicendo che le riprese erano state girate con spirito documentaristico. La Corte di Cassazione, in ultimo grado, riabilitò il film, che poté finalmente tornare nelle sale solo nel maggio 1984, ampiamente tagliato. Per il suo ritorno sui grandi schermi italiani il film richiamò poco meno di 14.000 spettatori. Il film ottenne il visto dalla censura italiana il 6 febbraio 1980 (visto censura n. 74702), e fu vietato ai minori di 18 anni (in tal modo ne è vietata la trasmissione in televisione). I tagli furono complessivamente diciotto, equivalenti a 326,4 metri di film. Furono sforbiciate le seguenti scene: thumb|right|300px|La scena del corpo di Jack Anders squartato dai cannibali fu tagliata * La scena della donna incinta uccisa a colpi di pietra (metri 3,1); * La scena in cui i cannibali iniziano a squartare il cadavere di una donna (metri 1,6); * La scena dell'uccisione e dello squartamento della tartaruga (metri 71,2); * La scena della decapitazione della scimmietta (metri 20,7); * L'uccisione del maialino con un colpo di fucile (metri 9,1); * La scena girata a New York, nella quale un uomo intervista una donna chiedendole se le sembra giustificabile compiere orrende stragi per allestire uno spettacolo per il pubblico che brama di vedere quei massacri (metri 7,6) (scena poi tagliata dal regista); * La scena dell'incendio del villaggio (metri 5,6); * Una scena di sesso tra un uomo bianco e una donna di colore (metri 11,9) (scena poi tagliata dal regista); * Una scena con un'indigena in agonia, con orribili ferite (metri 2,9); * La scena della donna incinta alla quale viene strappato il feto dal ventre (metri 19,1); * La scena nella quale il professor Monroe dichiara che non ha nessuna intenzione di divulgare il filmato dei reporter perché osceno, disumano e disgustoso (metri 26,3); * La scena della violenza sessuale ai danni dell'indigena (metri 50,5); * La scena riguardante la sala di proiezione, nella quale un uomo si gira verso una donna e commenta: '«''Veramente disgustoso!»''' (metri 1,9); * La scena nella quale i quattro reporter filmano la ragazza indigena impalata (metri 13,7); * La scena nella quale uno dei reporter viene evirato, la testa gli viene mozzata e il cadavere è sezionato e mangiato dai cannibali (metri 47,3); * La scena nella quale la reporter viene denudata, violentata e uccisa a bastonate dai cannibali (metri 26,1); * La scena nella quale i cannibali agitano in aria la testa mozzata della reporter (metri 2,3); * La scena riguardante la sala di proiezione, nella quale un uomo accanto al professor Monroe ordina di mandare al macero tutto il materiale girato dai quattro reporter (metri 5,5) Cannibal Holocaust è probabilmente il film più censurato della storia del cinema, dato che fu censurato in più di 50 paesi del mondo. In Inghilterra il film è stato inserito tra i cosiddetti video nasties, cioè i film banditi perché creduti snuff movie. Critiche La critica italiana dell'epoca accolse molto male il film, accusandolo di sensazionalismo e razzismo, ed evidenziando con disgusto le scene considerate orripilanti. La Repubblica scrisse: « ''Le scene raccapriccianti del film sono ottenute con tale cialtroneria che non solo non riescono a mettere paura, ma provocano addirittura disgusto e sdegno'' »'. Il ''Corriere della sera rincarò la dose: '''« ''Un film che è eufemistico definire rivoltante, affidato interamente a scene di bassa macelleria come squartamenti e infilzamenti di animali vivi, cannibalismo, lapidazioni e altre simili piacevolezze...''», mentre Il Messaggero sostenne che « ''Tra i tanti film del genere questo è forse il più orripilante e solletica i gusti sadici del pubblico di Deodato'' »'. Morando Morandini nel suo dizionario gli assegna una stella e scrive: '« L'espediente del documentario serve a Ruggero Deodato per un inutile e cinico sensazionalismo »', mentre Paolo Mereghetti, nel suo dizionario gli assegna due stelle e scrive che il film è '« Un'operazione gelida e sgradevole, ma a suo modo abile: l'espediente del film nel film non solo avvolge di un alone inquietante da finto snuff la violenza mostrata, ma costituisce una precisa riflessione sulla prassi dei mondo movies, una pietra tombale e una satira del genere. Cannibal Holocaust è un documento indiretto sul malessere dell'epoca e una tappa fondamentale per chiunque voglia riflettere sulla rappresentazione della violenza '»'. Pino Farinotti, nel suo dizionario, invece assegna al film due stelle, senza commento. Negli ultimi anni il film è stato a poco a poco rivalutato. Il quotidiano il manifesto nel 1999 dedicò due pagine al film, cambiando opinione rispetto alla recensione precedente. La rivista Nocturno ha scritto: «''' Cannibal Holocaust è una parola vera sullo spettacolo dell'informazione e quindi sull'Occidente Coccodrillo. L'incendio del villaggio trova paragone solo in Apocalypse Now, per sadismo e pietà (della colonna sonora) verso le vittime. L'episodio di Alan Yates sulla donna impalata, poi, è forse ancora più agghiacciante e perfetto nella sua perfetta malafede. A pensarci bene, il titolo preannuncia già tutta l'ambiguità del film: Cannibal, associazione mentale istantanea negativa + Holocaust, sterminio d'innocenti = cortocircuito intellettuale: per noi i cannibali non sono innocenti, quindi l'espressione suona di primo acchito come un incomprensibile ossimoro '''». Gordiano Lupi ha scritto: «''' Cannibal Holocaust infrange molti tabù cinematografici ed è un atto di accusa verso la società contemporanea e i suoi falsi miti. Cannibal Holocaust è uno di quei film che, con buona pace di puristi e benpensanti, fanno bene al cinema '''». Manlio Gomarasca invece scrisse: «''' Quando ho visto Cannibal Holocaust ho provato uno shock indescrivibile, un'emozione senza pari. Credo che pochi film nella cinematografia mondiale abbiano mai raggiunto tali estremismi nel mostrare la violenza. Il punto di forza del film sta però nel descrivere tali scene con la fredda lucidità e la cruda esposizione di un documentario sulla morte '''». Marco Giusti, nel suo Dizionario dei film stracult italiani, definisce il film''' «''' Il più celebre cannibal movie mai girato in Italia, crudelissimo, con scene orripilanti di violenze su uomini e animali. Ad un passo dallo snuff movie '»'. Per Luca Barbareschi, Deodato avrebbe voluto fare solamente un film spettacolare, mentre per Massimo Antonello Geleng il film sarebbe una denuncia contro la civiltà occidentale. Sergio D'Offizi ha dichiarato di non aver amato il film, per la sua violenza estrema, ma di difenderlo come un avvocato che difende un assassino. Infine per Riz Ortolani la censura si sarebbe accanita contro il film perché Deodato era un giovane regista e non sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi. Ruggero Deodato non considera il suo film un horror: «''' Cannibal Holocaust ha poco a che spartire con l'horror. Io sono un regista di genere all'americana. Ho fatto di tutto. A chi definisce Cannibal Holocaust un horror rispondo che non l'ha capito e che deve guardarselo per bene e storicizzarlo. ''Cannibal Holocaust è una pellicola di denuncia, ed è il mio lavoro più riuscito'' '''». Deodato ha svelato che Sergio Leone appena vide il film in anteprima gli disse: «''' Caro Ruggero, questo sarà il tuo cavallo di battaglia, ma ti causerà gravi problemi con la giustizia '''». Le varie comunità ebraiche d'Italia hanno esposto lamentele al titolo del film che, a parer loro, è offensivo alla memoria delle vittime dell'olocausto. Giunsero anche al punto di chiedere la distruzione della pellicola. Ispirazioni, influenze e omaggi [[Immagine:Mondo cane.JPG|thumb|right|250px|Una scena del film Mondo cane (1962), diretto da Gualtiero Jacopetti, Paolo Cavara e Franco Prosperi, che ispirò Cannibal Holocaust]] Deodato, come per il precedente Ultimo mondo cannibale, si è ispirato ai mondo movie, ma al contrario dell'opera precedente, qui li critica e li ribalta insieme.Periodico (stampa) Il realismo esasperato delle immagini aggredisce e sconvolge lo spettatore, con una potenza che non ha riscontri in alcun mondo movie. Il film fa anche a meno della voce fuori campo, classico espediente di questo tipo di pellicole, sostituendola con la dolce musica di Riz Ortolani, che contrasta fortemente con la brutalità delle immagini e allo stesso istante rimanda all'utilizzo della famosa More in Mondo Cane. Il regista si è ispirato anche ai violenti spaghetti-western di Sergio Corbucci, per quanto riguarda le scene distensive che anticipano quelle violente. Dopo Cannibal Holocaust in Italia prese il via una piccola serie di film ispirati alle sue immagini scioccanti. Umberto Lenzi, che aveva dato inizio al genere cannibal nel 1972 con Il paese del sesso selvaggio, film che conteneva una sola scena di cannibalismo, diresse nel 1980 Cannibal Ferox, e l'anno successivo Mangiati vivi!. Soprattutto nel primo Lenzi mostrava scene agghiaccianti come lo scoperchiamento della calotta cranica di un ragazzo. Joe D'Amato diresse nel 1980 Antropophagus, che mostrava un feto divorato e un uomo che addenta le proprie viscere. Lo stesso Deodato girò anche Inferno in diretta, considerato la terza parte della sua trilogia dei cannibali, anche se il film parla di narcotrafficanti e reporter e non c'è nessuna scena di cannibalismo. [[Immagine:Zombi Holocaust.JPG|thumb|right|250px| Una scena del film Zombi Holocaust (1980), diretto da Marino Girolami, che già dal titolo fa comprendere quanto sia ispirato a Cannibal Holocaust]] [[Immagine:Antropophagus (mostro).JPG|thumb|right|250px|Una scena di Antropophagus, che presenta scene scioccanti ispirate a Cannibal Holocaust]] Il film lanciò anche una piccola "moda", in virtù del suo alone scandaloso. Alcuni film, infatti, usarono la parola Holocaust nel titolo (Zombi Holocaust, Porno Holocaust, Buio Omega in Francia è stato intitolato Blue Holocaust, mentre Nudo e selvaggio fu intitolato negli Stati Uniti Cannibal Holocaust 2 e spacciato come un seguito del film di Deodato). Lo stesso Ultimo mondo cannibale di Deodato fu rititolato negli USA Jungle Holocaust. In seguito Cannibal Holocaust ha influenzato anche film statunitensi. Tra questi vi sono i celebri Assassini nati, di Oliver Stone, con cui condivide la commistione di più formati e la critica ai mass media, e Traffic di Steven Soderbergh, per la fotografia che varia a seconda degli episodi. È evidente anche l'affinità con The Blair Witch Project - Il mistero della strega di Blair, film indipendente che ha avuto un gran successo, che ha ripreso molte soluzioni formali dal film italiano, quali la fotografia sporca, l'uso della macchina a mano e l'idea della videocassetta trovata nel bosco. Il fatto sarebbe molto più di una coincidenza, tanto che Deodato sostiene che la cosa più simile al suo film è la scaletta della sceneggiatura, ovviamente con scene meno brutali, e per questo aveva pensato a una denuncia per plagio, ma poi avrebbe rinunciato. Il regista ha rivelato che anche Oliver Stone, dopo aver visto The Blair Witch Project, disse a una sua amica che quel tipo di film l'aveva già fatto Deodato anni prima. Deodato ha dichiarato che Quentin Tarantino, durante la proiezione del film (che non aveva mai visto) a Venezia, è rimasto sconvolto e alla fine gli ha chiesto informazioni sugli effetti speciali, in particolar modo quelli riguardanti la scena della ragazza impalata. Deodato ha rivelato che sul set di Hostel: Part II, diretto da Eli Roth, film nel quale il regista italiano ha un ruolo come cannibale (e in una scena si mangia un uomo), Roth e tutta la troupe del film si sono presentati al suo arrivo con delle t-shirt nere con la scritta Cannibal Holocaust. Nel 1999 il regista tedesco Andreas Schnaas diresse Antropophagus 2000, remake di Antropophagus, realizzando la scena dell'impalamento di un uomo con la stessa tecnica di Cannibal Holocaust, vale a dire l'attore seduto su un sellino e un paletto appuntito inserito sulla bocca. Nel 2003, il regista Bruno Mattei girò, nelle Filippine, Mondo cannibale, un film direct-to-video che riprende la trama di Cannibal Holocaust. Il regista in questo film ha riportato in scaletta circa le stesse scene di Cannibal Holocaust, comprendendo ovviamente la scena dell'impalamento e quella della reazione dei cannibali alla devastazione creata dai giornalisti in cerca dello scoop. Nel 2008 sono usciti tre film ([[●REC~-start-40-stop]], Diary of the Dead - Le cronache dei morti viventi e Cloverfield) che narrano delle storie raccontate con l'espediente narrativo da "cinema verità", espediente mostrato per la prima volta proprio in Cannibal Holocaust. Nel campo musicale da segnalare l'omaggio al film della band Necrophagia, che nel 2001 intitolò un album Cannibal Holocaust, riprendendo il tema di Ortolani e rileggendolo in chiave death metal. Collegamenti ad altre pellicole *In Uomini si nasce poliziotti si muore, poliziottesco diretto da Deodato nel 1976, è presente una sequenza in cui un cane viene investito da una moto e ucciso. La sequenza, finta, anticipa le cruente sequenze, vere, di uccisioni di animali in Cannibal Holocaust. *La sequenza del parto e la seguente uccisione del neonato era già presente nel primo cannibal movie di Deodato, Ultimo mondo cannibale. Lì il bambino finiva in pasto a un coccodrillo. *Un gruppo di reporter disposti a tutto pur di fare uno scoop è presente anche in Inferno in diretta, diretto da Deodato nel 1985. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora di Riz Ortolani ha un'importanza decisiva nel film. È dolce e distensiva per le immagini della giungla, mentre si fa cupa quando ci sono scene di una violenza brutale, sia sugli animali che sugli uomini, quindi ritorna dolce nei titoli di coda, ma dopo tutto quello che si è visto il contrasto è agghiacciante. Ortolani fu voluto fortemente da Deodato, che ha dichiarato: « ''Non ci eravamo accorti di aver fatto un film così forte. Io mi sono accorto di che film avevo fatto solo dopo averci messo la musica. Perché la musica di Ortolani era così bella che esasperava le scene ''». Ortolani invece ha dichiarato che accettò di comporre lo score del film perché gli piacque come era stato girato, con uno stile moderno e interessante, anche se lo riteneva molto violento. Per comporre la colonna sonora Ortolani usò effetti elettronici, all'epoca nuovi. Per quanto riguarda la scena della ragazza impalata Ortolani usò un tema melanconico, come un adagio religioso, per sottolineare la drammaticità della scena e per creare un effetto di pietà nel pubblico. La colonna sonora contiene i seguenti brani: *''Cannibal Holocaust'' (Titoli di testa) *''Adulteress' Punishment'' *''Cameraman's Recreation'' *''Massacre of the Troupe'' *''Love with Fun'' *''Crucified Woman'' *''Relaxing in the Savannah'' *''Savage Rite'' *''Drinking Coco'' *''Cannibal Holocaust'' (Titoli di coda) Home video Nel 2003 è uscito in Italia, ancora tra mille polemiche, il DVD del film, in edizione integrale, curato personalmente da Deodato e contenente come extra il commento del regista e un making of di 60 minuti con foto di scena inedite, immagini della troupe al lavoro e degli effetti speciali (in una immagine si vede Perry Pirkanen con un occhio cavato, che beve tranquillamente una birra). Nel 2005 il DVD è stato pubblicato negli Stati Uniti, nonostante un tentativo di censura (ancora una volta) per la copertina, giudicata''' «''' troppo esplicita e offensiva ». Prima di questa versione definitiva si era molto favoleggiato sulle diverse versioni home video del film. Si è spesso parlato durante gli anni ottanta di una misteriosa versione di 135 minuti circa, contenente alcune scene inedite che mostravano i dettagli dell'impalamento della ragazza indigena, scene di repertorio che mostravano esecuzioni vere e altre scene tagliate, comunque Deodato ha affermato che questa versione non esiste. Sequel e remake Deodato ha più volte ribadito di voler dirigere un sequel, dal titolo provvisorio Cannibal Holocaust 2. Deodato tornerebbe così sul grande schermo dopo 15 anni, il film dovrebbe infatti essere pronto per il 2010. Il progetto era nell'aria da anni, ma sembrava definitivamente naufragato perché Deodato pensava di non poter avere finanziamenti per un film così estremo per i nostri tempi. Pare invece che sul set di Hostel: Part II, dove il regista ha avuto una parte come attore, Eli Roth, regista del film, lo abbia convinto che è possibile farlo. Deodato ha detto di avere pronte due sceneggiature: una intitolata Cannibal Metropolitana, ambientata a Roma, quindi con i cannibali che arrivano in una grande città, la seconda ambientata nella giungla, sulla falsariga della trama originale. Questa volta non ci dovrebbero essere uccisioni di animali in diretta. Secondo le ultime dichiarazioni del regista, il film si dovrebbe intitolare Canibales, o Cannibali. La produzione sarà statunitense, così come anche lo sceneggiatore. Al Fangoria weekend on horrors del 2008, Deodato ha dichiarato che la sceneggiatura del film è pronta, e che il titolo sarà Cannibals. Le riprese dovrebbero iniziare a settembre. Sembra che il film avrà un remake statunitense. Locandina Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film splatter